halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Didactic Principle
Opinions were discussed and a general idea has been conceived. We shall move on. Discuss! I personally agree with most of the above, though this agreement is reluctant at best. Much as I respect every user mentioned above and know that all of them are superb writers, some are holding positions not justified by their presence and contributions to the community (and I say that with the greatest of respect). It saddens me greatly that Subtank is leaving, and I believe the site will be losing a valued and extremely productive bureaucrat- however, this is her decision. 091 and Dragonclaws, whilst being wonderful authors and users, currently do not, in my opinion, participate sufficiently in administrative and bureaucratic tasks to warrant their positions. Where I disagree is on the two remaining users, Ajax and AR. Firstly, AR is more regularly active that the above mentioned users, and is more involved in day-to-day community interaction. I do not know how he feels about being considered by some here for de-administration, but I personally would oppose this on the ground that he is actually always around and willing/able to help, either on the IRC or the wiki, and is, from what I can see, an active and productive administrator. With Ajax, while it is true that he's had certain encounters with the rest of the admin team in the past, I am not aware of any event certainly in the last year, if not longer, and certainly no major event. Furthermore, he's regularly on the IRC and editing fanon on the wiki, is one of the site's main enforcers of policies such as those regarding non-canon friendly material. The assertion that we should use well-known but long-past altercations as a reason for a random de-administration now is quite frankly ridiculous. I have to agree with Athena on this. I think that in the case of Ajax, while having a bad attitude in the past, hasn't really any real lack of civility on the site since I joined back in May of 2010. While I wouldn't vote for Ajax if he was a newer RfA, I have to say that removing him from the administration, along with the two admins/'crats that I would agree with removal, would create a lot of empty spaces on the administration.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 01:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) As what Athena and RRH said, I have to agree with the removal of Jared and Dragonclaws. Although they are great users and knowledgeable in their fields, they haven't been really been performing their duties and had been generally inactive for the better parts of the year. As for AR and Ajax, I have to disagree with those entirely. I see AR from time to time on the IRC and he is more than willing to help users, we just have to ask. He's always there but we just don't know it. For Ajax, I prefer for him to stay as I had no problems with him as a user and we shouldn't let the conflicts of others with him get in the way of administrative decision. As such, he is by far one of the best enforcers of policies on the site, especially Non-Canon Friendly material. That is all. Cheers! I'm fine with being de-admined. I was pretty much just grabbed by RR for political reasons because I would side with him against H*Bad's ideas. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) This cull seems reasonable, so I'd be in favour. Inactive admins should be discharged. It's nothing personal. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about being nit-picky, but you should list those users to prove that you really can.}} :#Athena32 :#Actene :#Specops306 :#Spartan G-23 :#Another Poetic Spartan :#Rozh :There, and those are just the ones off the top of my head. I didn't want to drag people into the spotlight, but if I have to prove a point, I will. 1:20, December 10, 2011 (EST) Do you not think it is somewhat dangerous to set solid requirements for administrator activity and attendence? Every case is different and it is the discretion of the rest of the administrator team to make decisions on each user individually. It should not be the place of the community to constantly monitor the activity of the administration for signs that they should be replaced. As for Sona's points about AR, I believe you are exaggerating the nature of his absence in order to further your point, and I would argue that he is a valuable, knowledgeable and vocal member of the community who should remain an administrator. Furthermore, he is more than halfway through his current deployment. I believe you grossly underestimate the value AR has in the community. You cannot measure an administrator's worth on their edits and actions alone, as you attempt to do. AR is nearly constantly on the IRC where he provides vital expertise to users, not only his military knowledge but his administrative knowledge too. It would seem to me that your meager measure of his administrative worth is not only false but also disrespectful. Understood. More danger could come about by overestimating an admin's absence than underestimating it, I guess. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 19:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to know that there are admins willing to step down from their positions for the good of the community. You don't see that on too many wikis.-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 20:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC)